Casa iubitei pierdute
by DANYMARY
Summary: Naruto iesise cu Hinata, s-au despartit bla bla, ea uita de el si cand se reintalnesc el o recunoaste si toate alea. Esti curios, atunci intra si citeste...nu mi se dau prea bine summary astea


Ce mai faceti? Sper ca bine.

Sper sa va placa ficul, ideea mi-a fost data de **Crissy Blue**.

Personajele nu sunt ale mele.

_BlaBla_- ganduri

BlaBla- vorbesc

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pov. Hinata**

_Un oras nou, o casa noua, o viata noua, un colegiu nou, colegi noi, prieteni noi si lista poate continua. Sunt noua in orasul in care m-am nascut, suna ridicol dar asa e. Am venit cu o zi innainte si am o problema. Care? Nu stiu unde stau! Stiu ca suna stupid, dar asa e, doar prin simplul fapt ca vroiam sa fac totul pe picioarele mele, am decis sa vin cu o zi innainte, că dee, ce se putea intampla? Dar am calculat rau, deoarece nu stiu unde stau si nici nu am intrebat pe nimeni, deoarece puteam ridica suspiciuni. Ar fi bine sa intreb pe cineva. Intrebarea e pe cine?_

**Pov. Naruto**

_Ce zii am putut avea! M-am trezit tarziu, am intarziat la scoala, am uitat ca am examen dupa prima ora si acum e innorat si sta sa ploua. Ce noroc mai am si eu! Of, azi a fost a doua cea mai dezastruoasa zi din viata mea. Toata lumea in jurul meu zambeste asa fals, iar coafurile si culorilea alea dau dureri de cap. Uite o blonda, o roscata, o tipa cu parul negru-albastrui, alta cu paru mov... Stai o tipa cu parul negru-albastrui?! Singura persoana pe care o cunosc cu noata aia de par este... ea! Ce face aici?! Trebuie sa ma asigur ca e ea, ca o sa revad! Ma voi apropia sa vad daca e ea! Stai putin, vine spre mine, cred ca vrea sa ma intrebe ceva._

-Buna ziua! Scuzati-ma, ma pu-puteti a-ajuta?

_Doamne, ea e! Ochii aia, timiditatea, obrajii rosii, corpul ala de portelana, buzelea alea! Cred ca nu ma mai recunoste, asta e bine pentru mine!_

-Da, desigur!

_Aoleu, cat de disperat am putut suna, dar in jurul ei mereu mi s-a intamplat asta, dar trebuie sa stric mereu ce e bun. Tipic mie! Dar acum e aici si voi avea grija sa nu fac aceeasi greseala de doua ori, e o promisiune!_

-Puteti sa-mi spuneti unde esta casa Hyuga?

_Casa Hyuga? Ea nu a stat niciodata acolo, ea a trait in Franta cu mama ei, acolo am si intalnito, dupa ne-am reintalnit in Italia, pana am facut un pas in fals si m-am intalnit cu o fata care trebuia sa ma ajute cu niste acte ca sa intru la liceu, tipa a inceput sa se apropie, Hinata a trecut intamplator si restul e istorie. Stiu ca e vina mea, trebuia sa o pun pe tipa aia la locul ei. Dar acuma am o sansa si nu o voi rata!_

-Da, casa mea e un pic mai departe de acolo. Daca vrei te duc, vrei?

_Casa mea e un pic mai departe?! Ce micinos sunt facut! Stau in partea opusa, dar ca stau mai mult cu ea fac orice! Oare o sa accepte? Fata aia imi da de inteles ca asimileaza informatia, nu s-a schimbat deloc! Asta e bine.._

-Chiar?! Multumesc mult, m-ati scapat de una buna!

-Atunci ma bucur! Pe aici!

_Ce draguta e! Doamne, imi transpira mainile si-mi simt fata asa calda, si mai ales nu stiu ce sa zic ca sa incep o conversatie! E prima oara cand mi se intampla asta, pana si cu Sasuke incep conversatii si sa nu uitam ca singurele raspunsuri pe care le pot avea sunt: hmp sau hmpt. Doar trebuie sa ma calmez si sa fiu natural._

-De ce cauti casa Hyuga?

-Aaaa, etto, vizitez pe cineva acolo.

-In casa aia cred ca poti baga si soarele ca tot s-ar congela! Haha, rade nervos.

**Pov. Hinata**

_Ce de treaba e tipul asta, incearca sa mentina o conversatie prin glume, imi aminteste de Kiba si de situatia stanjenitoare cand a trebui sa facem un proiect inpreuna si noi nu ne vorbiseram in viata noastra. Dar sunt curioasa, asa de rai se vad cei din familia Hyuga? Mama mi-a zis ca sunt niste inganfati nesuferiti si cretini, dar stiu si sper ca sunt de treaba, sau cel putin asta imi amintesc de ultima oara cand i-am vazut. Dar intrebarea mea e: chiar asa de rai sunt cei din familia Hyuga?_

-Etto, de ce?

-Pai, cum sa-ti explic eu tie ca sa intelegi? Acolo stau cele mai bogate persoanele din Japonia, iar in afaceri trebuie sa lasi toate sentimentele la o parte, iar toti din familia aia au uitat sa isi arate sentimentele chiar si intre ei!

-Ahaaa.

_Bine, cred ca sa petrec timp cu tatal si sora mea vitrega nu a fost cea mai bune idee, dar poate doar exagereaza. Bine, poate tatal meu nu a venit niciodata de ziua mea sau nu ma felicitat cu o imbratisare cand castigam premii la concursurile de canto sau pian, ca mama, dar nu poate fi asa rau. Sau poate? Nu te mai gandi la asta Hinata! Nu judaca pe nimeni dupa spuse, asteapta fapte! Ai, ce-mi place sa ma mint singura!_

_-_Uite, vezi casa aia din fata?

_Imi arata o casa, mai bine zis castel, care se afla la sfarsitul acelei strazi, strada inchisa. E imensa, are trei etaje si ca sa ajungi la ea trebuie sa mergi un drum, cam cat strada asta! Se observa ca sunt niste inganfati nesuferiti. Vreau innapoi in casuta mea de la munte din Romania! O sa fie doar un an, nu cred ca poate fi asa de rau, sau poate? Am ajuns in fata porti trebuie sa-i multumesc lui.. aaa... Nu stiu cum il cheama! Chiar sunt o aiurita!_

-Naruto, dar poti sa-mi spui Naru-chan, Nata-hime!

_Naruto?! Nu pot sa cred! E el si eu nici nu l-am recunoscut, ma simt asa penibil! Se pare ca acum e mult mai inalt ca mine, iar vorba lui e calma. Ce dor mi-a fost de el! Nu pot sa cred plang, iar el ma i-a in brate!_

**End. Pov. Hinata**

Naruto desface inbratisarea si o ia de mana si cu mana libera ii da parul dupa ureche, un gest simplu dar plin de amor, si ii zambeste cald, sincer si trist, deoarece stie ca poate are lupta pieruta poate chiar innainte de a o incepe, dar tot raul spre bine. Povestea se repeta cu aceleasi personaje, tot intr-un capat de strada, tot primavara dar intr-un loc diferit. Si din acel moment ceasul stricat, care se spune ca de doua ori nimereste ora exacta si-a facut treaba, iar florile de cires care pana acum au stat linistite pe crengi, au incepul sa-i inconjoare...

* * *

.

.

**Sper ca va placut si daca aveti o idee si doriti un fanfic deal meu puteti sa-mi spuneti, ca nu ma supar.**

**Daca doriti puteti lasa un coment, sunt gratis! **

**Nu costa nimic, va spun sincer!**


End file.
